Bewitched
by BeBe says hi
Summary: Megan could get any guy she wanted, until she met him. The boy who fell inlove with one of her best friend's soulmates. Now, Megan will do anything to get him for herself. Even if it goes to killing.
1. Chapter 1

BeBe: (sarcastically) Yes, I own Night World, that's why I'm on here writing fanfics, instead of publishing them.

* * *

Megan slowly twisted a lock of golden hair around her finger as yet another group of boys left with hopes crushed. Her violet eyes were never the less, eemotionless.

Her table mates-and best friends took their place. Most of them were laughing over the scene. Kaya, on the other hand, was not.

Now, here's something you should probably know about Megan Harlow. She wasn't your average school girl. She was a witch. Part of a secret organization callled the Night World. And you should also know that her friends, Raphael and Sid were also part of it.

Raphael was a shapeshifting crow, which always made Megan laugh. Because even though his hair looked like it belonged to a crow, his blue eyes did not. Sid was a vampire, named a regular name so he wouldn't stand out. A futil effort because he was one of the hottest boys around twith his light blonde hair, and piercing green eyes.

"You really shouldn't do that, you know." Kaya scolded. Amazingly, Kaya didn't look like the kind of girl to scold. Her brown hair was always ina disaray, and her eyes were always shining with excitment.

Megan rolled her eeys at her friend. "Hey, it's not my fault that they keep coming back."

"Yeah, but you lead them on." Caitlin put in a bit timidly. Caitie had black hair with pink highlights running through her bangs which covered almost all of her hazel colored eyes.

Megan shrugged. "Like I said, it's not my fault I can get any guy I want."

Laughing, Raphael pulled his red haired soulmate, Ria closer to him. "Not everybody."

"Yeah, well, you know perfectlky well that the reason I can't get you or Robin is because of-" she glanced at Kaya and Caitlin, who had no clue about the Night World. Ria had learned about it from Raphae. "-reasons."

Raphae laughed and shook his head. "True, but I was actually talking about him." he nodded to a boy a couple of tables away who was obviously staringa t a girl with multi-colored hair.

Megan glared at the back of Drake's head, her mind already set. She was going to get that boy if it was the last thing she did.

Poor him.


	2. Chapter 2

Lesson one about dealing with boys: they're only after one thing.

And you have to make sure that they think they're going to get it.

The next morning, Megan woke up extra early, to pick out her clothes. She pulled out a spaghetti strap, that stopped slightly above her belly button, and had a really low neck line. She also made sure that it was super tight. Then she put on shorts that were so short they almost weren't there.

After that, she brushed her hair, until it looked like it was haloing her head, then pulled it up into a high ponytail. She laied a few quick strands over her shoulders.

Looking herself over in the mirror, she smiled, knowing that he wouldn't be able to avoid her. She looked too sexy.

She winked at herself, once then moved over to her desk. Now, for the hard part.

Of coruse, the teachers wouldn't allow her to wear this to school. It wasn't appropriate. Which meant that she was going to have to make a special potion to make sure that they didn't notice.

~NWNWNWNWNWNWNW

The potion had been spread across the whole school. Megan had told Ria to explain to the others why she wasn't sitting with them today. They'd all probably roll their eyes, because it was nothing new.

Time to put the plan into action.

Megan silently strode over to Drake's table, putting on the shy act. She bit her lip, as she stood right behind him.

"E-excuse me?" she whispered, innocently. "C-can I sit here? All the other tables are full..."

That was a lie. _None_ of the other tables were full except for Brittany Cooper's table. The only other girl who was a pretty as Megan in the whole school.

Drake turned around, and looked her once over. He didn't blush or anything-much to Megan's dissapointment. Instead, he smiled, nodded, and motioned to a seat that was right across the table from the seat next to him.

Megan growled, softly. Then turned to the boy who was seated next to him, and had stollen his blush. She made her eyes look soft. "Can I sit here?" she looked away shyly. "People keep staring at me, I don't know why. I'd rather not see them stare at me."

The boy quickly nodded, and moved to the other chair. More then happy to please the beautiful girl.

Megan smiled, triumphantly, and sat down next to Drake. Then she put on her charm.

"Hey." she smiled seductivly at him.

"Hey." he glanced at her, then smiled. Nicely. Megan growled. Was this boy amune to pretty girls or what?

She slid a little closer to him. "What's your name?" a stupid question since she already knew his name.

"Drake."

Megan smiled. "I'm Megan."

He looked over at her, a breadstick in his mouth. "I know." he said, holding it between his teeth.

Megan smiled, again, and leaned over to bite into his breadstick. Slowly moving her lips closer to his. They were merely inches apart now...

"What the hell?" he cried, and jumped back. "What the hell were you doing?" he glared then stalked off.

Megan growled. She was going to kill that boy...


	3. Chapter 3

**BeBe: Hey, for those of you who are having trouble imagining Megan, or someone, I've posted what some of my characters look like on my profile!**

* * *

Megan stormed up to Drake in the hallway, madder then she could ever remember. No one had _ever_ resisted her like that, before! And she was bloody well upset that the one guy she had set her cap for had.

She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and brought him down, so he was face to face with her.

"How come you won't fall for any of my tricks?" she hissed, through her teeth.

Drake glared down at her, then shook his head. "Witch." he muttered.

Megan had to keep from laughing at how ironic it was that she really _was_ a witch. Of course, he couldn't know that. He was only human.

"Don't you ever call me that again!" she hollered, pretending to be upset.

Drake smirked, his brown eyes shining. "But, you really are a witch. One that can do spells, and such, ya' know, from the Night World." he cocked his head to the side. "Or, are you a part of Circle Daybreak?"

Megan gasped, and let go of him, realing back. She felt her head spinning. How had this boy known that she was indeed, an actual witch? She wanted to scream.

"How'd you know?" she cried.

Drake laughed. "You think I'm the first one in this school to find out?"

Megan whipped her head back and forth. "No, of course not. Heck, My best friend Ria knows about it. But that's only because her soulmate is part of the Night World. You know...? Raphael? But, you don't have a soulmate, how do you know?"

Drake got a sad look in his eyes, and looked away. All of a sudden, Megan knew how he knew. He loved Ashlyn, and Ashlyn had a soulmate from the Night World. Pierce Holt was his name, in fact. Probably one of the deadliest people alive. Or, he used to be, before he found her, and turned into a big softy.

"That multi colored bitch told you, didn't she?" Megan whirrled around, stalking off, to where she had seen Ashlyn. "I'll kill her! She's not supposed to do that, and she knows it!"

She felt a hand snake around her waist, and Drake's lips were suddenly right by her ear.

"No, you won't." he snarled.

Megan tried to turn around, but only succeeded in smaking her cheek right into his lips. A shock reverberated through her, as Drake collapsed to the ground, pulling her onto his lap. And the world fell away.


	4. Chapter 4

_No..._ it was Drake's voice inside her own head.

Megan was repeating the same word, herself. How the hell could this be happening? They couldn't be... she couldn't bring herself to actually _think _the word.

_You idiot! _she cried _Why'd you have to do that! I didn't need to know that we're..._

_But we're not. _his voice was firm _this is obviously some kind of trick you're trying to pull on me._

_Why would I be doing that? _she asked.

_Because, all day, you've been hitting on me, trying to get me to like you. And, now that you know I know about the Night World, and what you are, you're trying to make it seem like we're soulmates. It's all just part of your plot. The only things I don't know is, is how you're doing it, and why you picked me._

Megan had to admit, it was good logic. But, no way in hell would she ever try and trick someone into thinking they were soulmates. She didn't even _want _a soulmate! She just wanted things to go back to normal!

_Okay, first of all, you can't fake something like this! It's not in my knowledge-or anyone else's, for that matter-how! The only way for this to happen, is for it to actually be true. And, quite frankly, I don't want it to be true just as much as you do!_

Drake was taken aback. He hadn't expected to be able to feel the truth in her words. Megan could feel that.

_So... we're...?_ he sounded as if he were about to faint.

_Yep, so get used to it, buckeroo! Because, even though we're soulmates, that doesn't mean we're going to do anything about it!_

_But... but... oh... why me? Why'd you choose _me _to go after? If you hadn't, we wouldn't be dealing with this right now!_

Okay, so this may sound weird, but Megan had a reputation to uphold. Even though she didn't care what he thought-really she didn't-she couldn't tell him that the reason she chose him to go after, was because he was the only boy not going after her. Word would spread too fast around the school.

Only, here, there were no secrets. The lunchrooom from yesterday, flashed across both of their eyes.

"You really shouldn't do that, you know." She saw Kaya scold, her, again. Her green eyes shined, none the less.

She saw, herself, roll her eyes. A chunk of her blonde hair, was a bit more curly then the rest from when she had been talking to the boys. "Hey, it's not my fault that they keep coming back."

"Yeah, but you lead them on." Caitlin put in a bit timidly.

Megan shrugged. "Like I said, it's not my fault I can get any guy I want."

Laughing, Raphael pulled Ria closer to him. "Not everybody."

"Yeah, well, you know perfectlky well that the reason I can't get you or Robin is because of-" she glanced at Kaya and Caitlin "-reasons."

Raphae laughed and shook his head. "True, but I was actually talking about him." he nodded to a boy a couple of tables away who was obviously staringa t a girl with multi-colored hair.

Megan glared at the back of Drake's head.

_That's why? _Drake cried. _Because I was the only boy not falling at your feet?_

_Drake..._

But, it was too late. The little world of just them, was falling away, and she was back in her own body.


	5. Chapter 5

Megan hissed, as she stared at herself in her mirror, the next morning. It was a habit of hers, if she was upset, she would just stare at her reflection, and suddenly feel better. Yes, she was that full of herself, DON'T JUDGE!

Why the hell did it have to be _him_ that was her soulmate? He was the one who didn't fall for a single one of her tricks, no matter how hard she tried.

Well, that was it. She ewas going to show him, what he couldn't have. Because she waaaaaay over him. He was going to be begging for forgivness at her feet, by the end of the day. And all she would do, is tell him to go to Hell. Because that's all he deserved.

She pulled on a sailors uniform-only with a mini skirt that was hardly there. The one that looked like Kagome's from Inuyasha. She pulled her hair up into two high pigtails, to make up the school girl look. There was no way he would be able to resist her, now!

Grabbing her backpack, she ran out of the house, before her mom could see her. Her mother didn't approve of the way Megan dressed, and would probably have a heart attack, if she saw her, today.

But, once she got to school, she was feeling as self consious as any normal person would feel. She stared up at the building, hugging her arms to her chest, suddenly wishing she had at least bought a jacket.

Wait, what was she thinking? She wore stuff like this, all the time! Okay, so not this skimpy, but damn near close!

Yet, she couldn't bring herself to walk into the doors, where school was already beginning to start. Well, she was going to have to, eventually, so why not it be now? Okay, so now all she had to do was make her feet move...

Something draped over her shoulders. She looked down to see a gray jacket hanging limp at her torso.

She looked at the person who had given it to her, getting ready to thank them, and stopped dead. She had been expecting it to be Raphael, or Sid, or maybe even Ria, Kaya, or Caitlin, though the girls never did anything like that. But, she had _not _been expecting it to be...

Drake.

He was looking up at the building, that glared down at her. "This means nothing." he said, then blushed, and looked away. "Just because I don't want to be your soulmate, doesn't mean I like it when you parade around in something so... revealing."

Megan blushed, but glared back, regardless, pulling her arms through the sweater that actually covered up her skirt, it was so big on her. "I wasn't gonna think anything of it. And I'm not gonna return it, ya' know."

Drake shrugged, and started in the school. "I wouldn't want it back, anyway. Not after you touched it."

Megan hissed, she was gonna kill that boy.

~NWNWNWNWNWNWNWNW

"Nice... jacket." Ria complemented, as Megan sat down next to her with her food. "Um... very... stylish."

"It's not mine." Megan grumbled. "Drake gave it to me."

Ria, Caitlin, and Kaya both leaned in, eyes wide. Raphae, and Sid just rolled theirs, and gave eachother a look that said 'Here we go, again.'.

"Megan!" Kaya slammed her fist down on the table. "I told you not to play with boys anymore!"

Megan rolled her purple eyes, and waved her hand at Kaya, and Caitlin. "Why don't you two party-crashers go dump your trays, while I tell these guys all about it without interupptions from you."

The two brunettes grumbled, incoherently, as they got up from the table.

"Why'd you make them leave?" Sid's blonde brow was raised.

"I couldn't let them hear what I was about to say."

Ria's eyes went wide, reading the look on Megan's face. Those two were like, Soulmates for best friends or something. "You're kidding..." she whispered, lurching forward, untangling herself from Raphae's arms, who groaned, softly.

"What?" Sid cried. "What's going on?"

"Megan, how did you find out?" Ria wondered.

Megan sighed, and gave her best friend a hard look. "We were fighting."

"How original." the red-head's voice was sarcastic.

"What _are _you guys talking about?" Raphael exploded, his black hair flung out of his eyes.

Ria turned to look at her blue eyed soulmate, earnestly. "Drake is Megan's soulmate."

Raphae and Sid, gave her incredioulus looks.


	6. Chapter 6

Megan blinked at her friends, trying to figure out what they were freaking out about. Was it really that weird that Drake was her soulmate? Not that she wanted him to be, but they probably should've seen her finding her soulmate coming. She was a Harman, after all.

Hellewise, though, why, oh, why did it have to be Drake? The one boy in the entire school that got on her nerves! She wanted to scream! Or cry! Or, maybe even both! Okay, so maybe she was over-reacting just a teeny bit, but... I mean... still! She did have a reason to freak out, did she not?

"Are you sure?" Raphae gasped, putting a hand over his mouth, as he leant his elbow on the table.

Megan crossed her arms, and rolled her eyes. "Is the moon made out of cheese?" she asked, in a sarcastic tone.

"Touche." Sid mumbled, in a tonless voice. "But, it shouldn't be _that _surprising, I mean, she is a Harman, after all. Even if her last name is Harlow."

"But, still..." Raphael shook his black hair covered head in disbelief. "I mean... _her. _What're you gonna do, Meg?"

"Truthfully..." Megan sighed, and shook her head. "I-I really don't know. I mean, I can't just start _dating _him. I've made a player reputation for myself, that I plan on upholding. Plus, _we get on eachother's nerves! I can't stand the guy!"_

"That's how most of the soulmates started out." Ria shrugged. "Like, Rashel and Quinn. You _can't _tell me that you're not even the tiniest bit interested in him as more that a... _toy?"_

Megan shook her head, again. "Not in the least. I couldn't be _less _attracted to him if he had a raw turkey on his head."

"Oh, my, this is serious." Ria exclaimed.

Wadda'ya mean?" Sid asked the redhead.

Ria shrugged. "Well, _all _of the soulmates were attracted to eachother as more than friends even if they hated eachother. It should only seem natural that the same would be for Megan and Drake. Maybe... they really _aren't _soulmates. That wouldn't surprise me much, either." she turned to give Megan a piercing glare. "Unless, of course, you're lieing to us, and you do have some sort of feelings for him, that aren't friendlike."

"Not at all." Megan put on an emotionless face. "And the feeling is mutual, I'm sure."

"Oh really...?" Ria smirked.

"What?" Megan's eyes grew wide. "It is! He can't stand me, and I can't stand him!"

"Oh, I'm posative that you can't stand him-for the moment."

"Then what're you saying, hon?" Raphael asked, as Kaya and Caitlin returned. They could obviously tell what they had missed-in a way, just by the expressions on everybody's faces. Plus, they probably caught the last few lines.

"Yeah, what're you saying?" Megan crossed her arms.

Ria shrugged, and stood up to dump her tray. "Well, I'm not saying anything." she said, turning around, then her head, turned to face the table. She was looking directly at Megan, with a smirk on her face. "Except for the fact that he gave you his jacket."

~NWNWNWNW~

"So, when you're in court, are you going to plead guilty or inocent?" Keith asked.

Drake looked up from his lunch, that he had been currently stomaching, at his black haired friend. "Excuse me?"

Keith leaned forward on the table, eyebrow raised, with a little half smirk on his lips. "You were seen talking to the beautiful Megan Harlow by half the school this morning. For more time than most boy ever has, and the same with yesterday. Now, when all the boys take you to court for having a conversation with her that lasted over five minutes, that wasn't school related, are you going to plead guilty or inocent?"

Drake sighed. Keith probably wasn' exagerating when he said that he'd go to 'court'. If he really had been seen with Megan yesterday, and this morning, he would be in big trouble with just about every boy in the school.

"As a matter of fact, it _was _school related. She needed help with Math, and came to me, since it was obvious that I was getting what we were doing."

"Wrong! You were seen given her your jacket, which she is still, currently, wearing." Keith waved his fork over to Megan's side of the lunch room.

Drake scowled in the direction of the blonde. Her red-haired friend, had turned around, from going to dump her tray, and was saying something to the damn little witch. And, surprisingly enough, she _did _still have his jacket on. That was a huge surprise.

"So, she was cold." he grumbled, turning back to his friends. "Woop-dee-doo. I merely gave it to her, as any _gentleman _would." Not that he had wanted to give it to her. And, he also knew that he wasn't getting it back, also, he didn't want it back, not after she had infected it.

"Yes, but, she was reported to have been wearing her most skimpy outfit, yet. And, Miss Harlow is known for being invincable to the cold. Not to mention the fact that it's almost _ninety degrees _out, today. No way was she cold! She was probably sweating her ass off!"

Drake flicked a fry at his best friend, which hit him straight between the eyes. "Keep talking like that, and everyone will know. Word doesn't spread as fast as you seem to think it does."

"You'd better hope so." Keith mumbled, picking up the fry, and taking a bite out of it. Then he smirked at Drake. "So, why _did _you give it to her? I bet it's because you _liiiike _her!"

"Drake?" a female's voice came from behind him. Drake's eyes grew wide, and he stared straight at his best friend, scared to face her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Drake." the girl said, again. This time, it was a demand, rather than a question.

Drake flinched, and turned to face her. The girl with sky blue eyes, and hair that was somehow blonde, brown, and red all at the same time. She stared down at him, from behind her glasses.

"Yes?" he asked.

Ashlyn sat down, next to him. "I've been hearing rumors that you're... infatuated with Megan Harlow. Are these true?"

Drake wanted to smile. It was so like Ashlyn to use big words, that most people wouldn't think of to describe a situation, but somehow, always seemed to fit perfectly. But, he couldn't.

"Of course not."

Ashlyn raised an eyebrow. "I've seen her with your gray jacket on. The one that you always wear."

Drake had to look away, to hide his blush. If Ashlyn thought that his intrests had changed... well, maybe that wouldn't change anything between them. But, for as long as they'd known eachother, it had always been _her _that he'd liked. It would be a bit weird, all of a sudden if he liked another girl, and didn't hate Pierce for having Ashlyn.

"Well, wouldn't that have been the gentlemanly thing to do? Did you _see _the outfit she was wearing? She had to have been freezing in this weather!"

Ashlyn's brow was still raised. "It's almost 90 degrees out, Drake. If anything, she's probably sweating in that jacket. I want the truth out of you, and I want it _now."_

Drake made his eyes go wide, and hope that surprise was in them. He wasn't supposed to know that Megan was a witch, that much, he knew. "I don't feel anything towards her. I mean, she is a goreous girl-anyone could see that-but, I'm not infatuated with her, or anything." he smirked a bit at the infatuated part.

Sighing, Ashlyn put a hand on his shoulder. He had to focus to keep from noticing how he could feel the warmth of her hand through his shirt. "I'm not mad that you didn't tell me." she whispered. And Drake knew that. Ashlyn was so... innocent. She couldn't hold a grudge for _anything. _"But, I do _want _you to stay away from her."

Drake's eyes went wide. Was she jealous? Of course, she couldn't be, since she had a soulmate she was head over heals in love with, but, one could dream...

Ashlyn got up, again, turning to go sit with her friends, Ellyn, and Bri. But, she glanced around her shoulder, one last time. "She's a bad girl to be hanging around with." Drake already knew the secret message behind her words. 'She's a witch.'

~NWNWNWNWNWNWNWNW

Megan tapped her fingers against her elbow, impatiently, as she waited for Ria to get out of class. Skipping classes were nothing unusual for her. She did it all the time. But, it wasn't just for the hell of it-never just for the hell of it. She'd only known that was a witch for about a year, now, and still couldn't control her powers to the max. She'd lose control whenever she got stressed, which _always _happened in Math and Science, so she decided that it was just for the best that she didn't go.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder. She whirrled around to see Ashlyn glaring at her.

"What?" Megan asked in 'I-couldn't-care-less' tone.

"I wanna know what you're doing with Drake." Ashlyn growled, tightening her hold on Megan's arm.

"Nothing."

"Oh, don't give me that _crap!" _she cried. "You're wearing his favorite jacket! I wanna know what you did to him! He doesn't just let people borrow his stuff just for the heck of it! Tell me what you did to him!"

Megan raised an eyebrow, at the brunette. "Why do you care? You have a soulmate of your own, you can't care what he does."

"I can, because he's my friend."

"Since when?"

"Just tell me."

Megan sighed, then smiled. "You mean, he really didn't tell you?" Ashlyn gave her an annoyed look that said 'Would I be asking if he did?' Megan sighed, again. "Well, it isn't something _I _did to him. I have no control over it, neither does he, or anyon else for that matter."

"Just tell me what's wrong with him."

Megan yanked her arm out of Ashlyn's grasp, and turned. "You're so smart, why don't you figure it out for yourself?"

She smirked as she walked out of the school. So, Drake hadn't told Ashlyn about them being soulmates? Hm... this could get interesting...

~NWNWNWNWNWNWNWNW

Drake's cellphone started to vibrate, in his pocket, towards the end of Reading class. He fished it out, and looked down to see a text message from Ashlyn.

**Meet by the football field after class. **it read **It's important.**

Drake raised an eyebrow at the text, before quickly closing it, and going back to his book. But, he couldn't focus on the words. What could be so important for Ashlyn to tell him to miss class? She was against all that, being the huge goody-goody she was.

When the bell finally rung, he picked up his stuff, and quickly snuck out the door in the basement science area. It was the farthest away from the football field, but it was the only door without cameras.

Ashlyn was waiting by the toolshed, hidden from view of the gym class that was currently out there, when he arrived. She looked as if she were fuming, which was weird because, like I said-she _never _held a grudge.

"What?" he whispered, coming up beside her.

Ashlyn looked back at him, from watching the 6th graders dribbling soccerballs around the track. Her blue eyes were hard, as she stared up at him, and her voice was clipped.

"I know why you're hanging out with Megan."


	8. Chapter 8

Drake raised an eyebrow. "Do you now?" he didn't _trully _believe that she had figured it out. It was impossible, not because she was stupid or anything, but because there was _no way _that she could've found out.

"Yes, I did." Ashlyn flicked him in the forehead. "Don't look at me, like that. I have!"

"Did she tell you?" Drake felt a bit of doubt dripping into him. But he still refused to believe that the _one _person he didn't want finding out about it found out.

"No, but she gave me enough hints." she slapped him on the arm. Hard. "How could you? Why didn't you tell me that the two of you two were soulmates?"

"Because we aren't going to do anything about it!" he cried.

Ashlyn laughed. "You think you have any choice?" Drake just stared at her, confused. "Well, you don't! When you find your soulmate, your fate is sealed! No matter how much you fight it, you're going to end up together! Don't you think I tried with Pierce!"

Drake smacked his head, refusing to believe her. She patted his back, soothingly. "It won't seem so miserable in a few weeks."

"Easy for you to say." he grumbled into his hand. "You don't have to feel like big jerk for switching from one love to another in a matter of _seconds."_

He could feel the thick awkwardness that followed this sentence, but he didn't pay any attention to it. He knew that Ashlyn prefered to think that he thought of her as a friend, instead of... more.

"Yeah..." she whispered. "But, I've felt like a jerk for over a month, now."

Drake glanced up at her, as she looked away, back towards the sixth graders. She turned back to him, her eyes were sad.

"I knew you liked me, and you were my best guy friend. I felt like a jerk for going out with Pierce while knowing you loved me." she sighed, heavily. "It's a horrible feeling. Sometimes, I just felt like dieing."

Drake blinked. He hadn't known that she had felt that way, but, nothing could change the way he felt about her. He loved her more than anything.

_Are you sure? _A tiny voice in the back of his mind asked. _If you love her more than anything, why did you get angry when you saw Megan dressed like that this morning? Wouldn't any normal guy be oggling her, even if they did like someone else?_

_Shut up. _He told the voice.

_Suit yourself._

"Why can't you just realize that nothing's going to change the fact that the two of you are going to end up together?" Ashlyn cried, clutching onto his arms. "Do you have _any _clue how much pressure that's going to take off of both of you?"

Drake raised an eyebrow. "Wadda'ya mean?"

Ashlyn sighed. "Face it. Ever since you and Megan decided not to do anything about it, something's been eating at you. You feel depressed, and it's just gonna keep getting worse, until you guys just face it, and love eachother." she shrugged. "I should know."

"You don't know anything." he grumbled, before turning around, and going back to the school.

~NWNWNWNWNWNWNW

"Du-u-ude! You got dissed by little Miss Quiet!" Sid laughed, as him, Megan, Ria and Raphael made their way over to his house.

Megan growled, and slapped his arm. Hard. "Would you _cut that out! _I'm telling you, it was nothing! She was just mad about the little prediciment between me and Drake!" Damn, she was _really _regretting telling them about the little conversation her and Ashlyn had had.

"Wait," Ria said, thoughtfully. "I thought she already _had _a soulmate, why would she be jealous?"

"She isn't. She's just worried for the boy's safety, which I truthfully don't get. He's just a play toy, I'm not gonna _physically _hurt him in any way."

"Nice, Meg." Ria's voice was sarcastic. "Real nice. When are you just gonna admit that you love him?"

"Hm... today's Tuesday, so, 1,2,3" Megan ticked off on her fingers. "4,5-never. And you know why? Because I _don't. _Let me repeat it for you I do _not _love him."

"O-Okay!" Ria chuckled, into Raphae's shoulder. "Whatever you say."

Megan hissed at her best friend. "I don't!"

Ria sighed. "Meg, you guys are _soulmates. _You're meant for eachother, whether you like it or not. And the sooner you just give up, and give in, the better it will be."

Sid laughed, and shot Ria a smirk. "Like you're one to talk. How long did it take you to believe that Raphael was your soulmate? 2-3 months?"

"Under a week, thankyou." Ria glared at the blonde boy. "But, no matter. I love him, now." she smiled up at Raphae, who stared straight ahead, then glared. "Don't you have anything to say, birdie?"

Raphael scowled at the nickname, as Megan and Sid smirked at eachother. Then, he sighed. "Do I really have to say it? You already know I do."

"Say it." Ria growled.

Raphae sighed again, and said in an over exagerated tone. "I love you, too." then he smiled lovingly down at his soulmate.

Megan looked away.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm telling you, it's the _real deal." _Ria told her, that night, as they sat in her room. "You're going to end up together, whether you like it, or not. It's just a matter of _when."_

Megan groaned, and shook her head. "StrawberRia, we've known eachother since we were _six. _You know perfectly well, that I don't go for just one guy."

Ria reached over, and grabbed Megan by her shoulders, before continuing in shaking her. Megan felt her head swirve back and forth as the red head continued in the shaking.

"Don't you see?" Ria hissed. "It's only gonna get _better _if you two just admit that you're made for each other."

Megan grabbed hold of Ria's hands and plucked them off her shoulders. "Listen, I know that that's how it worked out with you and Raphae, but it's different for Drake and I. We weren't friends, first, we've hated each other since the moment we saw one another. _It just isn't going to work out."_

"But Me-ega-a-an!" Ria whined. "You have to give it time! You two aren't just gonna fall in love on the spot once you figure out that you're meant for each other! That's not how it works!"

"Listen, Ria," Megan forced the red haired girl to look her in the eye. "You're just gonna have to accept that it _isn't going to happen. _Me and Drake weren't a match made in heaven like you and Raphae. We're more like a match made in hell, and you're just gonna have to live with that."

Ria smiled, dangerously. "Not if I have anything to do with it." she mumbled, darkly.

Megan gave her a suspitious look. "You're up to something, and... _I don't wanna know what it is!" _she threw herself on the bed, and pulled her pillow over her head.

She could hear Ria laughing, from above her, but was happy when she let it go.

Because, the truth was, was that Megan had told Ria the truth. She was up to something, and Megan didn't wanna know what it was, because that would just be saying that she cared about what was going to happen between her and Drake. Which she didn't. She really couldn't care less.

But, still, there was always that nagging voice in the back of her head, telling her that she had made a mistake.

~NWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNW

**What have you put Ria up to, this time? :C **Kaya sent to her the next day.

Megan read over the text message, a few times, trying to figure out what it meant. Ria had been gone when she woke up that morning, and hadn't been answering her calls. Now, Megan was starting to get a very bad feeling about Ria's smile last night.

**Nothing. **she sent back. **Wadday'a mean?**

This could _not _be good. Kaya may be known to over-react, but not alot. Whatever Ria had done, it must've been pretty bad.

A half hour passed, and Kaya still didn't answer. Now, Megan was begining to _really worry. _It couldn't be good, if Ria got Kaya in on it. She bit her lip, and decided to call Sid. He couldn't keep a secret to save his life, and, luckily, only she knew that, so there was a good chance that Ria had told him what she was up to.

"Sid?" she gasped when he answered. She had to work to keep her voice from going into an unappealing high tone.

"Yeah?"

"Sid, have you talked to Ria lately?" she asked, twirling her frog keychain that she had gotten from her mother.

For the first time in days, Megan was wearing an outfit that wasn't meant to try and seduce someone. She was just wearing jeans, and a true-green spaghetti strap.

"Not since that conversation we had yesterday on the way home from school." he wasn't lieing, Megan could tell. And that scared the hell out of her, though she _refused _to let it show. "Why?"

"Well, because, we had a sleepover last night and-Sid, I think she's up to something. Something that I won't like." Megan kicked a stone across the street, right before sitting down on the park bench.

She could hear Sid chuckling on the other end. "So, what else is new? She does that all the time."

"Yeah, but, this time, I think she has Kaya in on it."

The chuckling stopped, and there was silence on the other end of the line for the longest time. Finally she heard Sid let out a long breath. "Oh, this is bad." he whispered.

"I know, Sid, you have to help me find out what she's up to."

"No, it's not that. I think I just found out what she's doing." Sid gasped into Megan's ear.

"What?" Megan cried, causing several heads to turn her way. But, she hardly noticed, too caught up in the conversation, and glad that she was finally getting some _answers._

"I-It's hard to describe. She has a little bit of everything. I _can _tell you one thing, though, Meg, you were right. You deffinatly _aren't going to like it." _Sid sounded shocked, and, in a way, slightly approving.

"Sid, tell me, what is it?" Megan yelled.

"Uh, Megan, you should probably come to the school." Sid murmured, and then the line went dead.

Megan sat for a few minutes, just staring at her phone, before breaking out into a sprint towards the school.


	10. Chapter 10

Megan reached the school and gaped at what she saw. The whole thing had been covered in pink and red ribbon with a huge sign over the enterance reading: 'Megan and Drake 4Ever!' on it. And at the bottem of the sign, was a heart, with a picture of Drake dropping his sweater over Megan's shoulders.

Somebody must've taken the picture yesterday, though Megan wasn't sure how Ria had managed to get it. Boy, she was going to kill that red head once she got her hands on her.

"Told you you weren't going to like it." Megan turned to see Sid grimicing up at the school.

"Where the hell did she find the time to do all of this?" Megan cried, stepping between him and the school, waving her arms like a lunatic.

"Well, she got a butt load of Daybreakers to help her." Megan jumped at the sound of Ria's voice from behind her.

She whirrled around in a weird ninja pose, before regaining her posture, and glaring at the blue eyed soon to be dead human.

"I want it all taken down before Drake sees it." Megan growled, stepping forward, menacingly. Ria didn't even blink. She obviously knew that Megan wouldn't seriously hurt her. Which, Megan knew as well, since Ria was her best friend.

Ria shook her head. "Sorry. The Daybreakers aren't scheduled to come back until Tuesday."

"Wait." Sid shook his head. "How the _hell _did you get Circle Daybreak to help you?"

Megan raised an eyebrow, suddenly wondering the same thing. The other worries had been pushed to the back of her mind for the moment. But, she wasn't going to forget them, not by a long shot.

Ria shrugged. "Lord Thierry readilly agreed once I told him the circumstances. And Lady Hannah thought it would be amusing to watch."

"You have got to be kidding me." Megan groaned, and slapped her forehead with her hand. This was just fucking great! Not only did Ria have the Lord and Lady of the Night World on her side, but the ribbons really _weren't _coming down until Tuesday!

Which meant that there was no doubt that Drake was going to see them. What would he think then? Megan groaned, there was only _one _way to keep him from seeing them.

She was going to have to hang out with him until Tuesday.

"I hope you're happy." she grumbled, turning on her heel, and heading towards the brown haired boy's house.

~NWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNW

"Hey!" Megan smiled, when Drake came to the door.

Drake gave her a suspitious look, before hesitantly stepping outside. Megan didn't miss the way he kept his hand on the door handle as if expecting to have to make a quick get away.

_Yeah, well, _she added silently. _I hope you enjoy this, because you're sure as hell never going to see _this _side of me again._

"What do you want?" Drake asked, suspitiously, giving her a sideways look.

Megan had to work to keep the bright smile on her face. Goddess, she didn't want to do this, but she had to. She had to keep him preoccupied until Tuesday, and everything was taken down.

She wasn't sure how she was going to work Monday, though, getting him to skip school. But, she'd figure that out when it came.

"Well, I was thinking," she added brightly. "Just because we got off to a rough start doesn't mean we shouldn't try and be friends. I mean, we _are _soulmates and all, shouldn't we at least _try _to get along?"

"You're up to something..." Drake's voice was thoughtful. But, Megan knew that he had caved in, probably just to find out _what _she was up to.

_Oh, you have no idea. _she told him, bitterly, in her head.

~NWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNW

"Ria," Raphael groaned. "Do you really think it was the best idea to lie to Megan, like that?"

Ria smiled, and patted her soulmate on the head. "You just don't understand, hon. It'll be good for them, you'll see."

"I'm not so sure..." he mumbled to himself. "When're you taking down the stuff again?"

"Well, it's not going to be Tuesday." Ria answered.

"When?"

Ria smirked, and knew that Raphae probably wasn't going to like her answer, but she didn't care. "Nobody's coming to take them down until I make the call."

In other words, not until Megan and Drake realize they should be together...


	11. Chapter 11

_Saturday: _

"You know, you kind of suck at this game." Drake smirked, as he won yet _again._

Megan growled, and stared at the controller. She hadn't taken this Black Ops game seriously at first, but as she had kept on losing, she kept finding it harder and harder not to actually _try. _Of course, it was harder than it looked. They always were.

"Just you wait, this time I'll beat you." she hissed, pressing buttons frantically.

_Sunday:_

Drake's mom was pulling a cake out of the oven, just as Megan came walking in. She smiled, nicely over at the flower covered woman, as she made her way to the table where Drake was sitting. Drake's mother was actually pretty cool, she'd given them all kinds of different cookies and shakes yesterday when Megan had been over. Much, to Drake's embarrasment, she'd been able to tell from his blush.

Careful, Megz. she told herself. If you don't watch yourself you might actually _enjoy _the thought of spending time with him.

Even as a part of her laughed at the thought, another part was panicing. As much as she'd tried to deny it, yesterday had been quite fun, and more than once she'd actually found herself laughing for real.

Megan shook herself, and sat down next to Drake. "Hi, Ms. Winter!" she said.

Ms. Winter turned around, and smiled back at Megan. "Good morning, Megan." she replied, as if Megan were a relative, instead of a girl coming in to spend some alone time with her son.

"Ready to go play more Black Ops?" she asked, smiling at Drake.

Drake smiled back, and Megan had a feeling that he didn't want to just play Black Ops. "Sure."

Megan had a bad feeling.

A little while later, as Ms. Winter was making some strawberry shakes, she heard a girlish scream come from her son's room. She immidiatly dropped the plastic cup she'd been carrying and ran up the stairs.

She threw open the door, and saw Drake on his bed, flailing and screaming. Megan was standing over him, smirking.

"What happened?" Ms. Winter cried, looking around, trying to see if there'd been any sign of a brawl.

Megan turned to smile at her. "I beat him at Black Ops." right after she said that, Drake let out an ear piercing scream.

Ms. Winter laughed slightly, before leaving and closing the door behind her. As soon as she was gone, Megan grabbed Drake's feet, and hauled him off the bed, where he landed on the floor with a big thumb. He tried to get up, but before he could, Megan sat down on his chest, to make sure he knew who was running the show.

"Okay." she smiled down at him. His brown eyes were wide. "We've played your games, now it's my turn."

She could tell from Drake's face that he knew he wasn't going to like her games.


	12. Chapter 12

"C'mon, slow poke!" Megan laughed, towing Drake along behind her.

"Aw, but Megaaaaaaaan!" Drake whined, dragging his feet on the ground. "I don't want to go clothes shopping! That's sooooo girly!"

It was a quater past one on Sunday, and Megan was dragging Drake to the mall to do some shopping. She still wasn't sure how she was going to keep him from going to school the next day, but she was leaning towards a potion that'd make him have a fever. That didn't sound too harsh, right?

Megan mentally slapped herself. Why should she care how harsh that was? She _hated _the boy. With a passion. Soulmate, or no soulmate, she didn't give a damn about what happened to him. Tonight, after she got home, she was going to make the worst potion she could think of.

"Well, you need new clothes." she huffed, pretending that she was trying to make friends with him. "So, whether you like it or not, we're going."

"But, Megan. What if one of the guys see me-what if _Keith _sees me. He'll never let me live it down! Plus, I'll probably get beaten up at school tomorrow if someone catches me hanging out with you!"

Megan rolled her eyes, and tugged harder on his hand. Damn, did she really want to punch him, right now. "Raphae and Sid hang out with me all the time, and you don't see them getting beaten up."

"That's because it's obvious that Raphael likes Ria-I guess since they're going out that makes it pretty obvious, too. Hey, I just wondered, Raphael's a shapeshifter, right? So, does that mean that the two of them are soulmates? And what about Sid? Does he have a soulmate? I mean, all the girls in school are pretty much in love with him, but he doesn't seem interested in any of them." Drake started rambling. Megan could tell that he was nervous, but that didn't stop Megan because _she didn't care... _Right? Right.

"Yes, Raphael's a 'shifter and yes Ria's his soulmate." Megan stopped to consider Sid for a minute. Did he have a soulmate? He'd never mentioned one, but he had always kept things to himself ever since they were litttle and were wearing floaties while in a blow up kiddie pool. "Of course Sid has a soulmate, everyone does! I just don't know if he's found her, yet."

"Megan?"

"Yes...?"

"Did Ashlyn and Pierce fight before they-ya' know, fell in love?"

Megan stopped abruptly. They were in the middle of an abbandoned street, so it was safe to stop without someone glaring at them. "What brought this on?" she asked.

"I-I was talking to her the other day, and she said that they hated each other at first." his voice sounded almost depressed.

Well, of course. He'd been in love with the multi colored haired girl ever since the sixth grade. You don't just give up love that fast.

Megan felt tears spring to her eyes, and she let go of his hand, stepping away. "Yeah..." she whispered. "Yeah, they did." She didn't know why she was so upset. He wasn't anyone special, just another boy that had to fall at her feet.

"Hey, Megan. Are you okay?" Drake asked.

"I'm fine..." Megan's voice was hoarse, and she knew that she didn't sound fine.

"Are you sure?" Drake put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Megan exploded, lurching herself away from him.

"Megz-"

"Just stay the hell away from me!" she cried, before setting out on a sprint towards Ria's house.

~NWNWNWNWNWNWNW

Drake didn't know why it hurt so much to see her running away. He'd been in shock, so by the time enough common sense came to him that he should actually _follow _her, she was already long gone.

He'd been surprised when she'd shown up on his doorstep yesterday, saying that she wanted to try to be friends. At first, he'd seemed a bit skeptic, but found himself being pulled into her girlish attitude. He could tell that she was actually having fun when they'd been playing with her Black Ops, and actually had cared to throw a hissy fit when she'd won. It didn't make sense-just the other day he had hated her, how come he'd felt the need to comfort her, earlier?

God, this soulmate thing was so damn frustrating!

"Now you see how I felt." a soft voice came from behind him.

Drake turned around to see Ashlyn step out of the shadows with Pierce Holt at her heels. As always it put a pang through Drake's heart to see the two of them together, but today it didn't seem as bad.

"How long have you been there?" he asked, more surprised than mad to see the blonde model.

"The whole time." Ashlyn murmured. "I grew suspitious when I saw what Ria had done with the school, so we've been following you two around all weekend."

"What do you mean?" Drake asked, more than a little confused. "What did Ria do to the school?"

Ashlyn held out her hand, and motioned for him to follow. "Come, we'll show you."


	13. Chapter 13

Drake gaped up at the school, not believing his eyes. "Megan did all this?" he breathed.

Ashlyn shook her head, as Pierce snorted. "Of course not." the blonde vampire scoffed in a smug tone. "She'd _never _do something like that for a _boy. Ria _did it."

Drake turned to face the couple, his eyebrows raised. "Why would Ria do something like this?"

Ashlyn laughed, before shaking her head, again. Drake relaxed a bit-he hadn't heard her laugh happily for a long time and it felt nice to hear it again. "Ria is Megan's best friend, Drake. She knew the two of you were soulmates in practically the same instant that you two did."

"And does Rina know that you and Pierce are soulmates?" Drake raised a brow, smirking.

Pierce glared at him-probably for sounding so smug in front of his soulmate. "Rina doesn't know about the Night World. Ash can't exactly tell her that we are."

Drake matched the blonde's glare-hating that he had to admit that he had a point. Ria obviously knew about the Night World since her and Raphael were soulmates. But, Rina didn't have a soulmate, so there was no way she could know.

Ashlyn had put her head down, and Drake could see a few tears escape her eyes. He mentally slapped himself. How could he be so stupid? It was obviously hurting her that she couldn't tell her best friend about the Night World. The two of them had hardly any secrets from each other!

"I'm sorry…." he murmured, putting a hand on her shoulder-and ignoring Pierce's glare. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

Shaking her head, Ashlyn sniffed, then looked up, smiling through the tears. "No, that's okay. I know it's best for her not to know. It's just-it's hard, ya' know?"

Drake nodded. "Of course I do. I have to keep it from Keith, too, ya' know."

Ashlyn laughed, all traces of her tears now gone. "Yeah, guess I kinda forgot about that." then she looked him in the eye-hers was slightly shining. "So, what are you going to say to Megan next time you see her?"

Drake bit his lip, and looked back up at the school.

~NWNWNWNWNWNW

"So, you're finally admitting that you're in love with him." Ria's voice was slightly smug, though not overly so as to show that she was showing off.

Megan glared at her, nevertheless, through her tear stained eyes. "I hate you, you know that?" she sniffed-obviously not meaning it.

Ria laughed, before hugging her close. "Yeah, I know. I 'hate' you, too."

Sniffing, Megan buried her head in the redhead's shoulder. "Am I being an idiot?" she hiccupped. "I mean, I'm not supposed to fall in love with him. He's supposed to be just a boy-a nothing to me."

Ria rubbed her hand up and down Megan's back. "But, he's not just a boy, Megz. Why can't you see that? He's not just someone to play a game with-he's your soulmate."

Megan tried to laugh, but it sounded hoarse. She couldn't speak much louder than a whisper due to all the crying. "Ria, could you call up Kaya and Caitlin?"

Ria's hand stopped, and she pulled Megan up by her silvery-blonde hair. "Why?"

"I need some girl time. Could we have a slumber party, tonight. I just need some time to have fun and to forget about all this."

Ria nodded. "Yeah. Of course we can."


	14. Chapter 14

**BeBe: Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I slammed my finger in my aunt's car door, so now it's a pain to type, and I've been having my friend, Rina do it for me. Anyway, I guess you shouldn't care too much, now, since this is the last chapter. Hope you liked the story!**

Megan wrung her hands nervously the next day. She had no clue how she was going to be able to face Drake. She was nearly a half hour late for school which meant that he surely had seen the embarrassing decorations, by now**.**

Ria had apologized at length the night before for putting them up, but Megan found it hard to stay mad at the red haired girl. The two of them had survived through so much, that it seemed stupid that their friendship ended merely because of a few streamers.

But, when she'd finally reached the school, she found that all the decorations were down. She stared at it in shock, her mouth dropping open to practically the floor.

"I thought you might be embarrassed if everyone saw it." a familiar voice said from behind her.

Megan whirled around, to see Drake standing in front of one of the many benches that bordered the seventh grade doors.

"You took them all down?" she breathed, not believing what all the clues were telling her. Drake wouldn't have done something so nice for _her._

Drake smiled a bit, "Well, I did have a bit of help."

"Ashlyn and Pierce?" Megan asked, as she thought back, trying to figure out if Ria had given her any clue as to Raphael helping taking them down. She wasn't that good at lying, and could never fool Megan.

"How'd you know?" Drake looked slightly surprised.

Megan smirked slightly. "Call it woman's intuition." then she sighed, "So you did see it, huh?"

"It'd be kinda hard for me not to, since I was the one who took it down, remember."

"I'm so sorry." the words felt strange on Megan's tongue since the only person she'd _ever _apologized to was her grandmother. "I didn't think Ria would go so far as to doing that. She just wanted to make me happy, and she didn't think I would be happy unless we were together."

"Because we're soulmates." Drake finished the thought for her.

Megan nodded, "And because she thought I loved you-which I didn't… at the time." she bit her lip, and looked away as Drake's eyes widened.

"So… you love me, now?" he asked.

Sighing, Megan nodded, refusing to look at him. "I do. But, if it makes you more comfortable, than we can go back to ignoring each other like we did before."

Drake made his way over to her, and brought his hand back before slapping her in the shoulder, then clonking her on the head.

"Ow!" Megan cried, as she turned to face him. Anger had replaced any and all embarrassment she'd felt. "What was that for?"

"For being a idiot!" he yelled back, "What in the world would make you think that I would want to go back to ignoring you?"

"Because you're in love with Ashlyn-not me!" Megan shot back. Their voices were steadily rising, which made her glad that they were outside.

"Was! I _was _in love with Ashlyn!"

Megan blinked, surprised by what he had said, "W-Wha-?"

"Jesus, Megan! How stupid can you be?" Drake groaned, before grabbing hold of her face and forcing her to look him in the eye. "I had more fun this weekend, than I've ever had in my entire life! I love _you! _Not Ashlyn-you! I don't know when it happened-sometime between when you beat me at black ops and then dragged me shopping!"

Megan wet her lips, before letting out a long breath. "Y-You're kidding." she wanted to believe him so bad, but it was so hard. He had no reason to love her. She was awful, terrible, a disgrace to human kind. The only reason she'd ever even _looked _at him was because he'd been the only person not to fall at her feet.

Drake looked as if he were going to yell again, but took in a deep breath before calmly speaking. "Even if I was, we're soulmates, which means that we'll end up together sooner or later. I figure why not sooner if we both love each other?"

Megan was breathing so hard, she could hardly feel her lungs anymore. Her head was beginning to spin and she felt as if she wer going to faint.

"When're you just going to kiss me, already?" she breathed.

Drake smiled, "Now that's one order, I can take." he whispered, before touching his lips to her.

**BeBe: The end! Tee hee! Okay… so the sequel is already finished… it's called Man of My Dreams.**


End file.
